1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses and authentication apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Capturing an image of a fingerprint or a digital vein pattern, extracting characteristic data from the captured image, and comparing that data with already-registered reference data is known as a technique for identifying a user. A more accurate identification is possible if the user is identified using both a fingerprint and a vein.
JP-A-2008-102728 (see FIG. 1) discloses a technique in which an apparatus that identifies and authenticates an individual using fingerprints and veins in this manner is provided with a fingertip fingerprint sensor and a digital vein sensor, whereby the authentication is carried out based on output signals from the stated sensors.
However, the past technique was problematic because providing the fingerprint sensor and digital vein sensor separately increased the size of the apparatus. This technique was also problematic in that the higher number of components led to a higher manufacturing cost. As yet another problem, it was necessary to individually drive two types of sensors, leading to an increase in the amount of power consumed.